Never Again
by EJOakenshield
Summary: When Ulfric returns from Helgen, his housecarl is stricken with relief, but nearly loosing his Jarl, his king, his friend, gave no more room to keep him emotions in line, and Galmar can not stop his feelings from showing themselves.


_**Never Again**_

 _ **Summary:**_ When Ulfric returns from Helgen, his housecarl is is stricken with relief, but nearly loosing his Jarl, his king, his _friend,_ gave no more room to keep him emotions in line, and Galmar can not stop his feelings from showing themselves.

Ulfric made his way through his palace, heading straight for the bath house. That was the first thing he could think of. He was still a bit shaken from everything that had happened, but he was holding himself up well, at least he thought. He just wanted to take a hot bath, and then go to sleep. He would think of dragons, rebellions, and the Empire after he had some time to distant himself from what occurred. Even the future High King of Skyrim could not shake the jitters of a near-death experience.

He had just turned the corner to the bath house when a large, fur-clad warrior was upon him. He gripped his shoulders and shook him. It took Ulfric a moment to realize it was his housecarl that had grabbed him, and now they were standing at the corner of the hall, with Galmar looking down at him with fiery eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He said, angrily.

"What are you talking about?" He shoved the larger man's hands off, and he did not resist.

"I told you not to go before sending a scout! You had to be in such a god damn hurry..."

"It doesn't matter now."

"Oh, it doesn't matter?" Galmar threw his hands in the air, and turned around shaking his head. He looked back at Ulfric, now standing a bit away from. "Your arrogance had no bounds, does it?"

Ulfric just rolled his eyes at his old friend, and guardian, and walked passed him. He opened the door to the bath house, and couldn't help but sigh in frustration when Galmar followed him.

"Ulfric, you could have died."

"You think I don't know that?"

Galmar placed his hands on his hips, and Ulfric knew that was a sign of aggravation. He knew him well, and it wasn't the first time the heir had elicited that emotion from his housecarl. "Of course, you do."

Ulfric nodded as if that was the end of the conversation, but he turned and looked at the older man when he spoke his next words.

"What you don't know is that the rebellion isn't the reason you should be thankful for it."

"What do you mean?" Ulfric said, and had to break the gaze he was being given. Galmar did not look like himself. Worry was not something he displayed often, but now, in the empty, steaming bath house, that was all that was plastered on his battle-worn face.

"You think that's all that you're appreciated for, all you're needed for?"

"To free my people? To have the strength to stand when they can not? Yes, that's what I'm needed for."

Galmar shook his head again. "Can you drop the dramatic hero act for just one conversation?"

Ulfric felt kind of embarrassed, though he would never admit it. Was he being dramatic? Galmar had never lied to him before.

"Ulfric..." Galmar's voice had calmed suddenly, and he looked down at Ulfric, almost as he had when he was younger, but there was something else just behind the protective glare that the heir couldn't quite place. "You are more than that. You don't have to be that all the time. What about me?"

Ulfric looked up at him, his brow furrowing at the new thought.

"If something had happened to you? What would I have done?"

"I'm fine..."

"Are you?" His eyes flashed again, and Ulfric felt a bit tense. He was exhausted and the conversation was getting far too intense for his tired mind. He reached up and rubbed his face with both hands.

"What do you want me to say? You were right?"

"This isn't about being right, Ulfric."

"Then what is it about? Please, Galmar, I have no energy for your lessons."

"You still think that's what this is about?" The housecarl moved forward closing the blank space between them so quickly, Ulfric almost stepped back, but he held his ground, as Galmar looked down at him thoughtfully. Then he let his eyes fall to the ground, and Ulfric noted he had never seen him so rattled, and they had been in battle together. Then his eyes came back up, and there was a new look of determination in them. "Do you really think, after all this time, that's the only way I see you?"

Ulfric felt large fingers wrap around the back of his neck, and his head was forced up as Galmar moved down in a heated, desperate kiss. Ulfric's eyes widened and he placed his hands on Galmar's chest, but he did not push away. The kiss felt good, and the closeness felt... right? Galmar gently licked his bottom lip, asking for access, and as soon as Ulfric's lips parted just the smallest bit, his tongue invaded his mouth, and Ulfric made a surprised sound onto Glamar's lips. He felt a large around wrap around his waist, and that was when Ulfric let go.

He started kissing Galmar back with a passion he didn't know he was holding back for his housecarl, but now that he was wrapped in his arms, being kissed like it was the last time, even though it was the first, that he a sudden rush of emotion came over him. He was being dramatic, so much so, he had not even noticed. They had been growing closer and closer throughout the years, and it was just habit to have Galmar with him. The only reason he had not been with his during the ambush was because Ulfric had, once again, been hurried, and forced him to stay behind to finish preparing the recruits. Galmar had protested harshly, but obeyed.

Finally, Galmar pulled back, but his arms stayed wrapped tightly around his Jarl's waist. "I'm sorry." He said, but his body betrayed his words, as they started to back up to a small table in the corner. Ulfric did not fight him, nor look behind him. He trusted Galmar not run him into anything. Finally, the back of his legs connected with the table, but Galmar took another step, causing him to sit. He looked up at his housecarl, and Galmar was staring into his blue eyes, with no falter.

"Galmar..." Ulfric started, but the warrior hushed him.

"Don't talk." With that, he kissed him again, with the same passion as before. This time, leaning over him, and pulling him as close as possible. Ulfric just tilted his head up and opened himself up to his assault. Galmar's hands were no longer still. They ran down Ulfric's back, pulling his hips closer with a sudden yank, and the gasp cause Ulfric to break the kiss. Galmar just moved his lips down the the Jarl's neck, and Ulfric's hands flew to the back of his head, as he bit him fairly hard just where his shoulder met his neck.

"Galmar, please..." The words just kind of came out. He wasn't sure what they meant, but he was upset with himself when it caused his housecarl not only to stop, but to step back, leaving him completely empty.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, looking at the ground.

Ulfric stood, and closed the distance as quickly as Galmar had the first time. He threw his arms around his shoulders, and placed their mouths back together, desperate to feel that passion again. It was reminding him just how alive he was. Galmar immediately reached down and lifted him easily by his thighs, wrapping his legs around his waist. They moved back toward the table, but even though they were right on it, Galmar did not lower Ulfric onto it. He held him up, kissing and moaning breathlessly onto his lips.

Ulfric felt his pants growing tighter and he knew there was no way his housecarl couldn't feel his hardening erection grinding against his stomach. Galmar's hands then moved as he slowly lowered Ulfric onto the table. He threw his own coat off of his shoulders, and then yanked the tunic off of Ulfric, leaving his chest bare. It was warm in the steamy bath house, and he wondered if the heat he felt radiating from their bodies was the passion or the temperature. He didn't care. Galmar was on him the instant his own chest was bare, pressing their skin together as he coaxed Ulfric to lie on his back across the table.

As soon as his head touched the hard wood under him, Ulfric felt a large hand cup the hard muscle through his trousers and his hips bucked up in response. Galmar chuckled a bit, and leaned down to kiss him again, now moving his hand up and down, teasing the Jarl perfectly. Ulfric moved his hands down to try and push his pants down, but Galmar stopped them, by lacing their fingers together.

"Galmar, please... Take them off."

He didn't have to be asked twice. He kissed Ulfric's lips as he hooked his fingers in the Jarl's pants, and pulled them down. His arms were long enough to do so without breaking the kiss, and Ulfric had to shudder when his skin met the air. Galmar ran his hands from his hips to his knees and back again, and then suddenly, he found his voice: "You're beautiful." A soft kiss. "You've always been beautiful." His hands slid up his sides, and then into his hair, gripping just hard enough to send a chill down him, but not enough to hurt. He kissed him roughly, and Ulfric's hands fumbled to push the housecarl's pants down. As he kissed him, he yanked his hair to each side, and back, sending sparks through his body with each tug.

"Never again..." He said when he finally broke it, moving one hand to wrap around Ulfric's throbbing cock, and the other pushing his own trousers off. Ulfric moaned at the contact, but Galmar did not start stroking and made sure Ulfric was looking in his eyes. "You're not going without me again... Anywhere..." Ulfric kissed him, sealing the agreement. He didn't plan on it. There was a sudden need that had emerged in him, and he knew it was only going to grow.

"Never..." He replied finally, in a breathy tone, "Stay with me..."

Then Galmar's hand started to pump up and down, not harsh, but fast, and Ulfric's head fell back onto the table with a small thud. He moaned loudly, and closed his eyes. He then felt a large reach up and move it's way under his head, giving him a softer surface to rest on as the pace quickened. His face turned into the large palm, and he nipped at the skin, trying to hold back the moans and curses he wanted to let out.

"Please..!" He said as he felt himself growing closer. He didn't want to end it so soon. "...inside me..."

Galmar understood, and he released Ulfric's cock, and gripped his hair with the hand under his head. He made Ulfric look up at him. The fire in his housecarl's eyes made him grip the sides of the table. He reached up and pushed two large fingers into Ulfric's mouth. He sucked and licked them greedily, wanting to get them thoroughly lubricated, but he always loved the way Galmar's hips pushed their erections together with every swipe of his tongue. He removed his fingers, and replaced them with his own tongue.

He reached down, and slowly pushed one finger into Ulfric. His hands immediately flew up and wrapped around the larger man. He stopped suddenly, but Ulfric kissed his jaw. "Don't stop." He said, "It's ok..."

Galmar listened and slowly pushed his finger in to the knuckle. Ulfric whimpered a bit, and clung to him, but he tried to relax. Galmar moved the one finger back and forth until Ulfric stopped wincing every time he moved. He kissed him deeply as he pressed in a second. Ulfric moaned into his kiss and he gripped his own cock hard. He started to stroke it fast but Galmar's hand easily wrapped around his and his cock and slowed his movements. "Not yet..." He whispered, and started moving his fingeres back and forth hooking them a bit making Ulfric squirm under him.

Galmar moaned at the sight, and started speaking into Ulfric's ear, making his Jarl blush at just how vulgar he could be. "That's right, Your Majesty..." He stroked his and Ulfric's hand quickly and then agonizingly slow again. "I've wanted to feel you under me for so long... I've watched you... Touched myself to you... I'm so hard for you..." It was then Ulfric's eyes moved down between his legs to see Galmar's straining cock hanging heavily between his legs, leaking and neglected. Ulfric was a bit shocked by just how big he was and even though he wanted it more than anything, he was a bit nervous about taking it. "Tell me you want me to fuck you..." His fingers were moving almost quickly, and Ulfric was moaning almost constantly now. "Tell me, and I'll give it to you so good you'll never forget me..."

"I could never forget you." He kissed him deeply as Galmar pushed a third finger in, less worried now, and more hurried and full of lust. Ulfric groaned at the painful pleasure.

Every thing felt so odd. His mind kept telling him that it was fast, and wrong, and for whatever reason, sound or not, he should stop before it went all the way, but another part of him was falling into deep emotions that felt like that had always been there, but were somehow locked away from even himself. Ulfric suddenly felt horribly guilty, as he was kissed again, the same passion, the same _love_ on his lips. How long had Galmar stood by him so loyally, with these feelings inside him, just waiting for Ulfric to notice? All the while he was worried about other things. Important things, yes, but a man has to have land and love to be happy, and he had neglected that. Not only for himself, but his housecarl.

He moved his hands, and one with a bit of difficulty when Galmar squeezed it around his cock, making him sigh, but he managed to get both of the to the sides of his face, and he kissed him. An apology. A promise. He was now rocking back and forth on Galmar fingers and he had hardly noticed in the intense rush of emotions. He started gripping at Galmar's shoulders just as he removed them. He felt so empty, but it was short lived as Galmar gripped his left hip with one hand and his own cock with the other, guiding it. He leaned down and kissed Ulfric softly. "This might hurt." He said honestly, and his lack of charm did not effect the Jarl. He wrapped his legs tightly around his waist.

"What happened to fucking me so good I'll never forget?"

Galmar smirked at him, and pushed forward allowing just the head to push through, and Ulfric's head flew back with a cry. It met a hand instead of wood, and Ulfric couldn't help but think he was very experienced at this and there was touch of jealousy. Who had been experiencing this other than him? He envied him, or her, whoever it was, and that was not a feeling he often experienced. Galmar pressed their lips together as he sank slowly into him. Ulfric tried to pull away only twice, but Galmar simply froze, and held him tightly as he writhed and moaned into his neck. Then the housecarl let out a deep moan as he pressed in as far as possible.

"Galmar... Divines... I..." He gripped the older man's shoulders and tried to stop shaking, feeling the kisses being placed on his neck. He waited to move until Ulfric's breathing had slowed and he was relaxing.

Galmar kissed him before he did, whispering: "It's alright. I got you." Ulfric wasn't sure what he meant until he grabbed his his hips roughly, and started to rock slowly. It hurt and Ulfric tensed but Galmar just held him securely and kept up his pace. It took just a moment for the pain to become bearable, and only a bit longer for Ulfric to be rocking his hips back and forth, meeting Galmar's quickening thrusts.

Galmar lifted up, holding his hips with both hands, and started snapping his hips in a harsh pattern, making the whole table rock, and Ulfric wondered for a moment if it would collapse. Then Galmar's voice brought him forcefully back to reality: "I knew you'd like it rough... I always knew it." He starting rocking harder and Uflric gripped the table with one hand and his cock with the other. He stroked slowly, not sure if Galmar wanted him to finish quite yet, but he leaned back down, and bit his neck hard. "Come on..." He encouraged, "Let it go... spill for me."

That was all it took. Ulfric tensed completely, and released all over both of their stomachs. Galmar just went harder as his climax peaked, and even more so when it ended. Ulfric was almost lifeless in his arms, moaning incoherently as his whole body became more sensitive. "Galmar..! Please... slow down." He managed to get out. He didn't know if it felt amazing or painful, but his housecarl seemed entranced in what he was doing, and didn't slow a bit, even as Ulfric pulled at him, and moaned. Suddenly, he shot up, leaving Ulfric's arms empty, but they shot to the sides of the table, as Galmar started moving unbelievably fast, slamming his cock into the nerves inside him that made Ulfric see stars. He felt his large hands press into his hips as he bounced him roughly, moaning deeply as he came, moving him gradually slower with every thrust.

He pulled out almost immediately, making Ulfric whimper at the sudden loneliness he felt, but then he was being lifted off of the table, and carried to the bath, which huge, more a pool than a tub, and it was now only luke warm, but it still felt good on his skin. He looked at his housecarl as if he had lost his mind. Yes, they just had sex, but didn't he realize that this was pushing pretty romantic, and Ulfric didn't have the heart to resist it now?

"Are you alright?" Galmar asked as he backed away, just a bit, standing in the bath, the water teasing a peek at his softening erection.

Ulfric nodded. "I'm wonderful."

Galmar smiled at him, but looked down. Ulfric stood, and walked to him, and started rubbing the water up onto his stomach, cleaning him off. "Are _you_ alright?" The Jarl asked, looking up at him.

"Never been better." Galmar answered without thought. "I just..." He trailed as if he couldn't think of what to say, or couldn't say what he thought.

"What is it?" Ulfric laced their hands together.

Galmar leaned down and kissed him again, still just as loving and deep as the first. "I love you..." He admitted finally.

Ulfric smiled at him and kissed his jaw. "I love you too."

Galmar pulled him close, and lowered them down into the water. "You're never going off without me. Not anymore."

Ulfric sighed, feeling sleep starting to take him, though he wanted to enjoy his bath, he just felt so at peace. "Never again..."


End file.
